The invention is generally directed to a protective ear appliance, and, in particular, to a device, known either an earmuff or ear band, which covers the wearer's ears with cupped regions sized and shaped to cover the ears and a band between the ear cups to support the earmuff or ear band on the wearer's head. In the past, earmuffs have been generally known in which the earmuff band was generally positioned on top of the wearer's head so that gravity provided much of the ability of the earmuff to remain on the wearer's head. However, in many uses it was desired that the band not rest on the wearer's head as this tended to affect the wearer's hair and interfere with wearing a hat, helmet or was generally uncomfortable for the wearer. Of course, the traditional earmuffs were formed with a metal, spring-like band, which provided a gentle biasing force of the ear cups against the wearer's ears and in the vertical orientation this is generally adequate to keep the earmuffs seated during normal walking activities.
However, when the earmuff was rotated approximately 90 degrees so that the connecting band was generally horizontal around the back of the wearer's head or in the neck region, gravity did not assist the earmuff in remaining in place and it became necessary to rely on the biasing force in the band to maintain suitable pressure. Generally, this approach required that the band have greater tension in it, which tended to make the earmuffs less comfortable to wear and made adjustment of the ear band and particularly important as, without a good fit around the wearer's ears of the ear cup, the earmuff was likely to slide or be uncomfortable.
Prior art earmuffs which were designed to be worn with a band around the back of the wearer's head instead of on top of the wearer's head suffer from several problems. First, the adjustment system was contained, as in the prior art, in the band itself, which has the effect of modifying the biasing force in the band applied to the wearer's head. This tends to make the earmuff in some cases too tight so that it is uncomfortable for the wearer and, in other cases, too loose so that the earmuff is likely to slide. In addition, most of these devices have metal which can in certain circumstances be uncomfortable and dangerous in use and require that the frame of the device be enclosed in a pocket or fabric enclosure. In addition, these devices are generally not constructed in a fashion in which the ear cups are protective of the ear apart from providing some insulation and temperature protection.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective ear appliance which goes around the back of the wearer's head and is adjustable apart from the band so that the biasing force exerted by the band is generally not substantially affected by the adjustment of the size of the protective ear appliance. In addition, there is a need for a protective ear appliance for use around the back of the wearer's head, which provides for a wide range of adjustment of the size through movement of the ear cups independently so that, depending upon the configuration of the wearer's ears on the head, the band can be appropriately seated on the back of the head and the ear cups independently adjustment. There is also a need for the ear cups to be formed in a way which provides greater protection to the wearer's ears against wind and temperature without overheating the ears.